Contestshipping journey!
by VolknersGirl
Summary: None.
1. Chapter 1

May quietly trudged along the road feeling depressed

**Me" Disclaimer implied.**

**May: Hm…**

**Drew: yup.**

May quietly trudged along the road feeling depressed. Not only was she planning on traveling alone to be a coordinator, but she really missed Ash, Brock and even Max. (her brother who at times annoyed her) As she continued down the road slumping her shoulders she suddenly heard a trainer. She looked up and saw a Roselia jumped up out of the bush into the sky using petal dance. She heard the trainer call

"Now Roselia use stun-spore!" The Roselia used stun-spore and the whole clearing lit up with the petals being blown. Roselia landed beautifully and May stared wide eyed. She looked at the trainer. He had emerald green eyes and just as beautiful green hair. He was wearing a black shirt with a purple jacket and jeans.

"Drew is that you?" she called coming out of the bush. Without even looking at her he said

"no autographs now!' casually waving and began walking away. Angry that he didn't even look up, she followed him.

"Drew, it's me May." she responded clearly annoyed.

"Oh, I thought you were one of the crazed fan girls again." He said flipping his hair in a bored manner. Even more annoyed May asked

"So were are you headed?"

"I'm going to a pokemon center up here between Fortree and Lilycove. Are you entering the Lilycove contest?" He asked in an even more bored tone. Blushing May said

"Um...yea... of course."

"You didn't know about the contest? Well that shows what a good coordinator you are." he smirked.

Angry now she yelled "I did too know about the contest and I'm entering it so you better be scared to lose!"

"Humph..." he smirked "I've beaten you in how many contests know? What makes you think this ones going to be any different?"

Enraged she stepped in front of him. He stopped walking. "Well I've trained a lot lately! Beautifly and I ARE going to win!"

He sidestepped her and continued walking. "Sure you are."

She gritted her teeth and changed the subject. "So...are you..." she thought a minute."...Oh! Are you...Hm...Never mind" They were silent for awhile until May finally broke the silence and said

"It's a nice day out isn't it?"

"Humph" was his reply. She sweat dropped.

"Nice conversation to have with you too. Not even the weather is interesting" she grumbled under her breath. Silence over came them again.

(May's pov)

When they finally reached the pokemon center between Fortree and Lilycove May skipped happily to the front desk through a crowd and greeted Nurse Joy.

"Hello are there any rooms for tonight?" she asked

"Well actually there is one left with two beds. You'll have to share with somebody." Nurse Joy answered.

"Oh...ok. Do you know who?" she asked.

"Not yet but you go get settled and I'll take care of it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Nurse Joy smiled weakly.

May walked down the hall to her room. Room # 10. She opened the door and put her stuff down.

(Drew's pov)

Drew slowly walked into the crowded pokemon center._ Why is she always in a rush? Hmph. That's why she is so disorganized._ He reached the front desk and greeted Nurse Joy politely.

"Hello Nurse Joy? Do you have any more rooms available?"

"Oh. Only one. The center is so crowded tonight that you'll have to share. There are two beds and a bathroom. It's room #10. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience." She smiled at him apologetically.

As Drew walked down the hall to the room, he heard shuffling so guessed his roommate had arrived. He knocked on the door.

(Normal pov)

May answered the door and stood in shock at who stood there. _This was her roommate? How could this happen?_ She thought_. This was his roommate? The annoying and ever-present May?!_ Drew thought.

"This has to be a mistake! I'm going to complain!" they booth said in unison.

They walked up to Nurse Joy and said

"Nurse Joy can we-" started May.

"Let me handle this!" Drew whispered irritated. "Nurse Joy is there a possibility of swapping roommates? This annoying...brat will not let me sleep tonight." May shoved him angrily. But Drew remained unfazed as if she had not moved.

'I'm terribly sorry, but unless one of you wants to give up your place there is no way I can switch roommates." she replied sadly.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP!" they yelled in unison again. Nurse Joy smiled weakly and shrugged. May and Drew walked/stormed back to the room.

"So much for handling it! Great job!" She said angrily sitting on her bed. Drew ignored her and put his stuff down. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes ignoring May. She got up and poked him in the ribs. Hard.

"'Ow! What the shit?! Go away May!" he answered her. (As bad as I am I will NOT say or type the f-word!)

"Watch your mouth or you won't have one! And I can't 'go away' it's my room too!"

"I am fourteen! I can say what I want! And you can stop annoying me!" he turned away from her.

"I am too, but you don't hear me swearing! And NO! I will not stop bugging you." she retorted angrily.

"Why not?" he moaned.

"Because..." she didn't really know why but she thought off the top of her head "Because... I don't like you!" _That was a stupid reason! _She thought but put her hands on her hips and held to it.

"I never said you did," he smirked at her. May blushed a deep red. "But now that you mention of it..." _What was he going to say?! Was he going to confess some long hidden love! Was he going to tell her how much he really cares about her?_ May thought curiously still blushing. "I wouldn't care even if you did." he smirked at her again. His smirk deepened at her expression of hurt, shock, anger and annoyance. She fumed at him.

"I DON'T! And even if I do think you are cute I'd never show it!" Her hand flew to her mouth. Her blush increased to an even darker scarlet color._ Oh! Why did I let that slip? _Drew smirked at her again sitting up. "You have just smirked you last smirk! You...you...you! UGH!" she was about to attack him when someone ran into the room and held her while she fumed even more and struggled to get at Drew.

"Whoa there May, calm down." said a tranquil voice. May turned to see a familiar trainer.

"Oh Ash it's you!" She sprang into a hug forgetting all about Drew for the moment.

"Yea didn't expect to see you so soon again!" he said blushing slightly and struggling out of her grasp. She let go and the light blush crept back into her cheeks.

"Hey Drew." waved Ash.

"Humph..." was his reply. May fumed again but stayed away realizing the awkward position she would have been in, on top of Drew, if Ash had not stopped her. Like him anyone could have seen them.

"So why were you so mad May?" Ash asked ignoring Drew and turning back to May.

(Still angry) she replied "Because I have to share a room with this...this (she was tempted to curse but instead said) TRAINER, and we can't switch rooms because the center is so full!" she whined on the last part.

"You don't have to whine about it May, I didn't think you were that much of a baby." smirked Drew setting her off again. Ash sidestepped between them pushing May back and grabbing her arm.

"Look May, I have a room with only one single bed you could have. How about a swap?" Ash offered, afraid of what might happen if May stayed in the same room with Drew any longer. _He won't be alive much longer otherwise! _Thought Ash.

"You would do that for me? Thanks so much Ash!" said May flustered at his kindness. A flash of disappointment crossed Drew's face, but in an instant it was gone. May caught it and wondered _What's up with him? What does he care anyways? _ Whatever, May pushed it to the back of her head and gathered her stuff. She gave Ash another quick hug and he blushed again. They left together. (Ash needed to gather his things and move them to the new room.)

"Thanks again Ash." she said.

"No Prob! I'm just worried that you would kill him overnight if I didn't help.' he said trying to cover it up.

Ash left and May settled into her new room. She sat on her bed and began thinking. _Why did Drew look so disappointed earlier? And why had Ash blushed when I thanked him?_ She pondered these thought for awhile.

(Drew's pov)

Ash came into the room and sat on May's used-to-be bed. Drew ignored him and Ash did as well. _Was she going to curse to Ash about me earlier? Crap! What have I done to actually offend her? So I smirked a few times to cover up embarrassment. Didn't she get that? Whatever. Since when did I care?_

"So Ash... why did you switch rooms? Do you like her or something?" Drew asked casually.

"N-No! I...I...just didn't want her angry any more!" blushed Ash. _Why had he switched rooms? Did he care for May? NO! Of course not! Only as a friend! Right?!_

"Hm..." replied Drew letting it go.

Relieved Ash turned around and began sorting his things. Drew got up and took off his shirt to get ready for bed. Then they heard a knock at the door. Drew, still topless, went to answer it. It was May.

"M-May... what are you..." he stuttered blushing. May blushed too.

"I just... wanted to give Ash... his um..." she choked out. Ash pushed Drew out of the door frame and said to May

"I'm really sorry about that. I see you found my pokedex. Thanks May!" he said quickly as she handed it to him. He shut the door.

"Great job! Know what will she think of you!" he exploded to Drew.

Drew had stopped blushing and replied coolly" I don't care."

"May was right you are a..."

"A what? Say it!"

Not letting Drew trick him into losing his morals by cursing, Ash just turned on his heel and walked back to his bed ignoring Drew.

"I knew you wouldn't say it!" smirked Drew for about the hundredth time that night. Still ignoring, Ash walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. But before closing the door he said

"If I were you I'd put my top on before May comes back." He shut the door and a very annoyed Drew sat on his bed.

(May's pov)

May was on the way back to Ash's,( Well, her room really) thinking _Why did Drew have his top off? Because... he was getting ready for bed that's all. But why did he look so cute, blush and all? Now that was a question she couldn't answer. _She entered her room and went into the bathroom to change for bed. She put on a large (and fairly unattractive) pokemon printed T-shirt Ash had given her for her birthday last year. She also put on a pair of baggy shorts. She combed out her hair and didn't notice her bandana was missing. She had just left the bathroom when Drew came in.

"Ever hear of knocking?" she scowled.

"No, your door was open. And um..." he looked at her and blushed quickly turning around. She looked at him strangely and looked down. Oh My God! She was still wearing her pajama! She quickly grabbed her blanket off the bed and wrapped herself in it.

"Er...are you decent?" Drew asked still blushing.

"I always was, just in a pajamas." she grumbled. "But yes."

Drew turned back around. "I was just going to...er...give you this." He quickly handed her the folded bandana. He said good night and left quickly.

May closed her door and sat on her bed after putting the blanket back. She unfolded the bandana and a note and rose fell out of it onto her lap. She put the rose on her bed and opened the note.

May,

I found this on the floor. Be careful not to lose it. I won't always be there to look after you. (She could just see him smirking through the ink.) Anyways, since you are traveling alone I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on my way to Lilycove for the contest. I could teach you what being a coordinator is really about, and you need all the help you can get. Consider it tonight and meet me tomorrow outside the pokemon center at 12:00 pm. On second thought make it 12:30 knowing you, it will be that time anyways.

-Drew

May smiled and folded it up. She leaned down to put away the two items and found a hat in her bag. _??Why is this here?! This is Ash's! I better give it back to him before he disappears tomorrow morning. _She stood up and slipped on a sweatshirt so Drew would see she was 'decent!' She tiptoed down the hall with the hat and saw the door was open. Pikachu came out and leaped up onto her head smiling.

"Pika!" the little mouse called.

"Hi Pikachu!" she smiled and walked into the room. Drew was on his own bed lying with his arms behind his head. Ash sat on his bed searching for something.

"Looking for this Ash?" May giggled. He turned around and a relieved look flashed across his face.

"You found my hat! Thanks May." He smiled and she laughed as Pikachu leaped from her head onto the floor. May walked towards Ash. He stood up and reached for the hat. May swiped it out of reach giggling.

"May!" Ash said and reached again. Again she pulled it out of reach.

"Give it!" he said laughing lightly.

"You have to get it!" she said as he reached again. May put it behind her back and backed up. She bumped into a wall.

"Ha1 Trapped!" Ash laughed and reached around May for the hat. May glanced at Drew and he looked mad and annoyed at her flirting with Ash. Ash almost grabbed the hat when May jumped up and said

"Catch Pikachu!" and she tossed the hat. The little electric type caught it and darted towards Drew. Ash fake glared at May who giggled.

"Pika pi!" it called as Ash ran and tried to grab it. Pikachu darted through its trainer's legs and towards May. As Ash tried to grab it again Pikachu darted over to Drew's bedside smiling.

"I'll take that!" Drew said and swiped it from Pikachu. They all stopped laughing and May glared at him. Ash tried to grab the hat and Drew tossed it to May. It skid like a Frisbee and she dodged it laughing. Then the game started up again this time including Drew. After about ten minutes of playing monkey in the middle with Ash's hat May collapsed on the floor by Drew's bed in exhaustion.

"Ugh, Drew just give him the hat." She giggled and the boys collapsed as well and Drew tossed the hat to Ash.

"FINNALY!" he smiled catching the hat then collapsing onto his bed. Drew collapsed on his own bed and kicked May by mistake.

"Oops! Sorry May." He apologized.

At any other time May would have yelled at him but this time she just giggled and said

"It's ok. Well I'd better head back to my own room. Night guys." She said and stood up. She waved and Pikachu jumped into her arms.

"Night to you too Pikachu!" she said and placed it on the ground. She was heading out the door when she felt a small tug on her shoe. She looked down and it was Pikachu.

"Huh? What up? You don't want me to leave? Is that it Pikachu?" she asked the little pokemon.

"Pika pi!" it nodded.

"Awww, that's cute but there is no room for me in this room."

"Pika!" it insisted.

"How about you come to my room? Is that ok Ash?" she asked Ash who nodded.

"Pika!" it shook its head and tugged again.

"I told you silly there is no room." She smiled and crouched down.

"May, you could sleep on the floor." Drew suggested. May looked at him as if it were a trick until Ash agreed and said

"Yea, bring like a sleeping bag or something then Pikachu could sleep with you."

"I don't have one." May said and stood up. "Besides I'm SO not sleeping in the same room with two boys." She said and headed out the door again. Pikachu ran after her and tugged again. Ash and Drew walked into the hallway after them.

"Why don't you just come into my room Pikachu?" she asked. It shook its head.

"Is it because I'm not there Pikachu?" Ash asked his pokemon. It nodded.

"The how about you sleep on the floor in MY room?" May suggested.

"Ok I'll-" Ash started.

"NO!" Drew interrupted.

"Huh? Why not?" May asked and tried her best to hide a smile.

"B-b-because…Um…why do you want him too?" Drew tried to cover up his outburst blushing furiously.

"Don't wanna miss out on all our sleepover fun huh?" May said coming to the rescue. "You can sleep too, but boys get the floor!" May snickered and scooped up Pikachu into her arms while the boys went to gather their stuff. May walked into her room and placed Pikachu on the bed.

" Are you happy know?" she asked it.

"Pika pi!" it smiled and cuddled up to May.

"Pikachu? Why do you think Drew wants to REALLY sleep with us? I covered for him in front of Ash but still…" the sleepy pokemon looked up at her. Then Drew came in and plunked his stuff next to Mays bed. Ash came in behind and plunked his stuff on the other side of Drew's.

"Let's get this party started then!" Ash said. May laughed and covered his mouth. He licked her hand.

"Ewwww! ASH!" she said and tried to wipe her hand on him but he moved so she spun and wiped it on Drew.

"May!" he cried out and moved away. She giggled and grabbed a pillow. She hit Ash with it.

"There. You licked me and I hit you, we are even." She smiled and turned. Ash grabbed his pillow and hit her on the back.

"Hey!" she swirled and aimed but Ash moved and it hit Drew instead.

"Oops! Sorry Drew!" she smiled. He pretend scowled and hit her back with his pillow. Ash then hit them both with two quick: _**Plunck! Poofs! **_They turned on him. Drew and May teamed up and began hitting Ash with their pillows until he surrendered. For the second time that night May collapsed and giggled

"So much for going to bed early."

"When did we ever say that?" Drew asked and threw his pillow at her before collapsing on his sleeping bag.

"Yea?" Ash agreed and sat cross-legged on his own sleeping bag.

"Well I was planning on it." She said. "Ugh! Is it me or is it hot in here?" she asked slipping off her sweatshirt. Drew and Ash stared at her.

"What?" she asked and smoothed her hair.

"You are hot…" Ash said with out thinking and Drew bonked him on the head with a pillow.

"No you're right May it is hot in here." Drew said glaring at Ash who had recovered. May, oblivious to the whole situation, nodded and laid her sweatshirt on the desk chair in the room. Then, after smoothing her skirt, she sat on her bed and tossed Drew his pillow. She took her own pillow and mimicked Ash's cross-legged position. Then, pulling an even sleepier Pikachu onto her lap, she said

"So Ash where are you heading tomorrow?"

"Lilycove. Did you hear about the contest being held there?" he answered. Drew glared at her and ignoring it May responded

"Yes. I'm entering and so is Drew. Are you?" All previous rivalry returned and the BFF status disappeared in thin air as May glared back at Drew.

"I might. Why don't we travel their together?" Ash asked and May snapped her attention back to the conversation.

"Oh um…well…" she mumbled looking down at the now sleeping pokemon on her lap. She continued to pet it gently ignoring the looks from both boys. Then, making up her mind, she said

"Well actually Ash, Drew asked me earlier today but why don't we all travel together?"

"Sure I don't mind." Ash replied and looked at Drew.

"I don't care." He replied.

"Hey! I have a great idea! Let's invite Brock! He is here at the pokemon center too! I saw him earlier." Ash suggested and stood up. May glanced at Drew expecting rage and instead she was surprised at his reaction. Drew was looking at her in a love-sick expression showing hurt, lust and jealousy. It was quickly replaced by his usual bored look. As they followed Ash to the front desk May wondered about the look.

"Hi Nurse Joy." Ash greeted her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed you three?" she replied slightly suspicious.

"We are going but do you mind to know what room Brock is staying in?" he asked.

She checked the computer and replied "yes, room 3. But you three go to bed right now!" she said and hurried them to the hall again. They quickly snuck over to Brocks room and knocked.

"Brock! Open up it's me Ash and May and Drew are here too." The door opened and the three piled in.

"Let's make this quick I was about to go to sleep." Brock yawned. "Oh hi May." He said and smiled at the coordinator. After Ash and May explained the whole thing to him and Brock agreed they quickly snuck back to May's room.

"Now shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Look Pikachu's already asleep!" May said and pointed at the pokemon sleeping on her bed. She tiptoed over and crawled under the covers. The boys stood and looked at her. She opened an eye then both.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Aren't you going to say good night?" Ash asked.

"Yea or turn out the lights?" Drew asked. May grumbled and turned over.

"You do it! I'm tiiiiiiiiiieeeeered." she yawned.

Drew sighed and turned off the lights. Ash grumbled and wiggled into his sleeping bag and Drew did the same.

**Me: Chapter two is coming soon.**

**May: yea I can't wait!**

**Drew: hm…**

**Me: you two are boring today.**

**May: Not my fault I'm tired, I mean look at Pikachu! He is asleep on my lap!**

**Me: whatevs. It's late night guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I finally decided to add a chap 2 after about three months

**Me: I finally decided to add a chap 2 after about three months! Sorry about that! Here u go! **

The next morning May yawned and felt something tickling her face. She blew a small breath to try and blow it out of the way. Nothing happened. May groaned and turned over. There is was again. Another soft fluffy thing tickling her nose into a sneeze. May groggily opened an eye and stared ahead. She was staring at something green and soft. Her mind took a moment to register but when it did May shot up into a sitting position clutching the blanket to her chest. She stared down at Drew's peacefully sleeping face. Then she turned to the other side and stared into Ash's equally peaceful face except he snored softly. She looked around and realized she was in between the two of them _on the floor! _May wondered what happened. First she was asleep on the bed and now this! She sighed softly and decided to absolutely not wake them. May stood and stretched. Then Pikachu hopped over happily and rubbed against her leg at the same time May tried to step over Drew. She tripped and toppled over landing on the green-haired coordinators stomach.

"Damn it, May!" he growled eyes still closed. Then he opened them and stared into her blushing face. May scrambled to get off but Drew held her tightly in place with the irritated expression still on his face. "What did you do and why are you on top off me?" he asked without the trace or even a hint of blushing.

"I-I tripped on Pikachu and fell on you." May stuttered. Then the smirk May had been anticipating and waiting for crossed his face.

"You're facing the wrong way to have fallen from the bed." He contradicted.

"I never said I fell from the bed." She said struggling again. Drew didn't shift his grip at all.

"Seeing as the angle you fell from is my left, you were between the two of us asleep since the bed is on my right. Am I correct?" he smirked again. May fumed silently narrowing her eyes.

"Why do you care?" she asked in a harsh whisper. Drew didn't answer. Instead he shifted his position so that if May were to sit straight back on her heels it wouldn't crush him, but he didn't loosen his grip. May stared at him still annoyed and waiting for an answer.

"So?" she asked. She was still wedged firmly in Drew's arms and was lying across him in the same awkward position. Drew smirked taking total advantage of this. Then, just too purely annoy her, he closed his eyes. "Drew!" May exclaimed still hushed as not to wake Ash. He ignored her and turned over dragging her under him. May blushed. "Drew Thorn! Wake up!" she said and blew a breath into his face. Drew's nose crinkled and he opened his eyes. May raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to do it again, but Drew moved and let go. "Thank you!" she exclaimed sitting up.

"Morning breath May!" Drew cautioned sitting up as well. May glared at him.

"Well if you had let me go I wouldn't have had to do that!" she shot.

"I said you had morning breath but I never said it was bad."

"It was implied!"

"Then what did you imply or draw a conclusion from my actions this morning?" he asked smirking but still curious. May paused unsure of what he was getting at.

"I don't know!" she finally said. Drew smirked again and stood. May groaned and fell back onto Drew's pillow. He smiled a true smile and offered her a hand. May smiled back and reached up. There hands didn't meet and May was too lazy to make any effort. Drew sighed, still smiling, and leaned foreword. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. May staggered foreword and Drew caught her. May stepped back and plopped onto her bed with no other reaction. Drew did the same and sat on the bed next to her.

"So…" she started and fidgeted with a loose pillow thread. Drew didn't do anything. May wanted to keep it this way. She didn't like arguing with him all the time and the rivalry thing got old after awhile. Drew must've felt the same 'cause he was very cautious with the next sentence.

"So, are you going to enter? Cause I can help you train." He offered. May looked at his outstretched hand and wondered what it would be like training with the famous Drew Thorn. She smiled and placed her hand in his. Drew smiled as well and gave it a squeeze. Just then they heard a stomach grumble. May looked at Drew who shook his head. They turned to Ash who was grinning like a smug idiot in his sleeping bag. May and Drew blushed and snatched their hands back. How much had Ash seen or heard they wondered.

"Morning Ash!" May said quietly.

"Morning May. Drew." He nodded still smug. Ash stood and stretched as Pikachu greeted his trainer. Ash scooped the little electric type up and greeted it as well.

"Well, let's go eat!" May said. They both stared at her. "What?"

"You're still in pajamas!" Drew snickered. May swatted him on the head with a pillow.

"I'll _change_!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Then go." Drew motioned to the door and May grabbed her clothes off the chair at the small desk. She walked over and closed the door to the bathroom.

May pulled on her shorts and skirt and shirt and shoes and gloves and blah blah blah… May sighed at her reflection in the mirror. It was the same outfit, same hair do, same color! Same everything. When May was dressed she figured there was no use in changing really… May sighed again and opened the door walking into Drew.

"Oops! Sorry." She said and swerved around him in her depression. Drew wondered what was wrong but didn't ask. May got over it momentarily. Then she began to pack her stuff and sing quietly.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah.  
Na-na-na-na-na (ai-ai-ah) Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na (oh-e-oh)  
If you'll be my prince, I'll be your Cinderella If you'll be my prince, I'll be your Cinderella  
Cinderella oh-oh-oh Cinderella oh-oh-oh  
Fall in love with me, before the night is over Fall in love with me, before the night is over  
Cinderella oh-oh-oh Cinderella oh-oh-oh

Dancing with my prince in the moonlight Dancing with my prince in the moonlight  
It's like a dream come true It's like a dream come true  
Time is running out, now it's midnight Time is running out, now it's midnight  
I have to run away from you I have to run away from you

Soon I will break the magic spell Soon I will break the magic spell  
And take his love away And take his love away  
Fairy, won't you rescue me? Fairy, will not you rescue me?  
So I can make him stay So I can make him stay

If you'll be my prince, I'll be your Cinderella If you'll be my prince, I'll be your Cinderella  
Cinderella oh-oh-oh Cinderella oh-oh-oh  
Fall in love with me, before the night is over Fall in love with me, before the night is over  
Cinderella oh-oh-oh Cinderella oh-oh-oh

Na-na-na-na-na (oh-e-oh) Na-na-na-na-na (oh-e-oh)  
Na-na-na-na-na (oh-e-oh)  
I'm alone, I need my prince to save me I'm alone, I need my prince to save me  
To bring me back my shoe To bring me back my shoe  
Prince, I long to feel your magic Prince, I long to feel your magic  
Please, don't break my heart in two Please, do not break my heart in two

Soon I will break the magic spell Soon I will break the magic spell  
And take his love away And take his love away  
Fairy, won't you rescue me? Fairy, will not you rescue me?  
So I can make him stay So I can make him stay

If you'll be my prince, I'll be your Cinderella If you'll be my prince, I'll be your Cinderella  
Cinderella oh-oh-oh Cinderella oh-oh-oh  
Fall in love with me, before the night is over Fall in love with me, before the night is over  
Cinderella oh-oh-oh Cinderella oh-oh-oh

Na-na-na-na-na (oh-e-oh) Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na (oh-e-oh) Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na (oh-e-oh)

If you'll be my prince, I'll be your Cinderella If you'll be my prince, I'll be your Cinderella  
Cinderella oh-oh-oh Cinderella oh-oh-oh  
Fall in love with me, before the night is over Fall in love with me, before the night is over  
Cinderella oh-oh-oh Cinderella oh-oh-oh

If you'll be my prince, I'll be your Cinderella If you'll be my prince, I'll be your Cinderella  
Cinderella oh-oh-oh Cinderella oh-oh-oh  
Fall in love with me, before the night is over Fall in love with me, before the night is over  
Cinderella oh-oh-oh-oh-oh"

By the end of the song May had finished packing and both Ash and Drew were staring at her with mouths open. May shrugged sheepishly blushing.

"Well Cinderella are you ready to go?" Drew asked flipping his hair nonchalantly. May giggled and nodded. She snatched her bag and clipped it on her waist then grabbed Drew's arm. She then grabbed Ash's as well and pulled them out of the room with a giggle. The two boys let her pull them into the pokemon center lobby and then Ash squirmed out of her grip and went to find Brock. May kept her hold on Drew's arm as the two walked to a table. May squeezed into a booth and Drew debated on whether to sit next to or across from her. May giggled again and pulled him into the booth at her side. Drew didn't even flinch. Instead he decided to tease.

"Wow, May. First this morning and now this. Can't get enough of me?" at that May's smile turned into a frown and she blushed growling. Drew smirked and then Nurse Joy came over. She offered them a menu and summoned Chansey for the orders. Drew and May each ordered something and decided to wait for Brock and Ash to decide for themselves. Before Nurse Joy left she smiled and gave them a knowing look. They blushed and suddenly May was very interested in her menu.

Brock and Ash joined them shortly after and they all had breakfast. After breakfast the four left the pokemon center to head to Lilycove. Along the way May grew bored.

"How much further?" she asked Brock.

"About a mile." He replied studying a map.

"A whole _mile_!" she whined. "Oh great! That's _so_ far!"

"Stop whining May." Drew said.

"Be quite Drew!" she exclaimed loudly. Drew rolled his eyes.

"May." He said.

"WHAT?!"

"Are you hungry?"

May's stomach growled and she fell. (Anime style)

"That's what I thought." Drew smirked.

**Me: to be continued! Sorry its kinda short compared to the first part.**

**Drew: kinda.**

**May: lol. Yeah a smidge. Well see you all next time! **


End file.
